The Wedding
by eve-chan R.N.F
Summary: Is just a story that Randomlass and Me wrote... Is a TMNTxXiaolin Showdown Crossover.
1. The Guests

A commotion was happening at the temple, the Xiaolin Warriors, Clay, Kimiko, Raimundo, Omi, and Kitty were running through out the temple. They were grabbing some tuxedoes, and night dresses, to see which was best for each other, the guys looked elegant in their tuxedoes and Kimiko and Kitty looked beautiful in their night dresses…

_**Meanwhile in Chase Lair**_

"These clothes are so… uncomfortable," Chase growled trying to remove the neck tie that Wuya had put on him.

"Yes, and Wuya why are we supposed to wear these horrible clothes, I look so… strange, and this thing tickles and suffocates me," Jack whined trying to remove the coat that he was wearing.

"No Jack, that is part of the outfit, at least I want to wear a dress," Wuya said in an elegant night black dress.

"It's better to wear a dress than this." Said Jack in a low whisper.

_**Meanwhile in the TMNT Lair**_

"Don, calm down nothing is going to happen Okay…" Raph said trying to calm his brother down.

"Sure, you are not **GETTING MARRIED IN 1 HOUR AND HAVEN'T SEEN YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND FUTURE WIFE ABOUT 6 HOURS AGO!**" Mikey cried, totally desperate.

"C'mon I'm getting married too in 1 hour and I'm not that desperate Mike, relax." Don grinned, trying to calm him down.

"Well maybe is because you are ALWAYS WORKING IN THOSE MACHINES, AND uff, have to go and listen my iPod," Mikey growled.

"Yeah, well I need to read more of this book I found in the street the other day, it's interesting," Don sighed heading to his room.

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt, but wedding time is coming, so everyone, use your disguise watches that Kimiko and Don made for you guys," Micco yelled, her voice ringing through out the base.

"Hey Micco long time no see," all the gang said at the same time.

"Yeah, I know is great to know that SOMEONE'S are finally gonna get married," Micco smirked making Don, and Mikey blush.

"Yeah, look guys I configuredated the disguises so instead of the usual clothes, they will be replaced with tuxedoes, Ok."

"You mean those penguin clothes that look funny," Mikey laughed.

"Yeah, but, well, time is up guys, Activate them," Don announced.

_**Meanwhile in a Church.**_

"KAHTY, I CAN'T BELIEVE WE ARE GETTING MARRIED AT THE SAME TIME IN THE SAME PLACE!!!!" Helen cried trying to jump in her wedding dress.

"YES ME TOO!! AND THE BEST THING OF ALL IS THAT EVERYONE IS GOING TO COME!!!!" Kathy giggled equally as happy, jumping too.

"Stop jumping around," April shook her head, "you remind me of myself when I married Casey."

"We are marring to sweetest guys in the world," Kathy grinned.

"Yeah," Helen said, "besides, when are the Xiaolin and Heylin side getting here?"


	2. The Arriving

**Disclaimer:** We don't own TMNT, or XS, we only own ourselves, and the Oc's that we created…Tehehehehe… ENJOY!!!

"I don't know, but hope is soon, I CAN'T WAIT FOR DONATELLO!!" Kathy cried happily.

"And me for Mikey, I wish I knew when they will all get here?" Helen sighed, a small pout on her lips.

_**Meanwhile in the TMNT Lair.**_

"Hey guys it's time to go!" Micco yelled.

"And how are we supposed to get to the church?" Mikey gulped.

"With this…" Don took out a small machine and a menu appeared…

"I designed it…

"Really…" Raph said sarcastically.

"Well… it's my MTraslator, it's a molecular-translation device that moves the molecules from the original setting, to a certain place that is registered in the memory."

"In English please!!" Leo said a bit annoyed at his brother.

"This thing transports you to where ever you want to."

"Yeah, like in the space movies where the aliens transport from their spaceships to the earth!" Mikey grinned.

Everyone looked at him with a WTF glare

"I think someone saw too many Sci-Fi movies, and ate a little too much pizza yesterday," Raph rolled his eyes

"What I was only saying…cool bro." Mikey said shyly.

"Yeah what ever, can you just turn this thing on and place our butts in the church; this thing is starting to tickle me," Raph growled a bit annoyed about the bow tie.

"Ok, one…two three…"

_**Meanwhile at the Xiaolin Temple.**_

"Kitty, are you… whoa" Raimundo entered Kitty's room to see if she was ready, so his jaw dropped when he saw Kitty in a beautiful silver dress that showed her slim body perfectly, her hair was half up in medium-sized bun, an the other half down with the curls all over her back, she was also wearing a pair of beautiful crystal earrings, and her pendant, she looked beautiful.

"Ai…ai…ia, ai, _ai mi niña estas…" _

"Hey watch what you say okay…"

"Okay…but Man look at you!!"

"Thanks! well let's move, it's already have to go…where is Alex??"

"Umm… dunno…maybe with Kim." Raimundo got jealous and turned red…

"Rai? Are you jealous?" Kitty said in interest.

"No…is just…Why you worry so much for him?" Rai asked angrily.

"Well, he's my friend…but if you know that I love you…why are you getting jealous…"

"Well…umm…let's go already" Raimundo blushed taking Kitty by the hand to where Dojo was supposed to be.

"Hey kids, let's go already…or we are going to be late." Dojo announced turning to his 40 foot size.

Alex helped Kim get aboard Dojo, Omi jumped, and Clay too, then Rai helped Kitty on, and then Dojo flew to their destiny…

_**At Chase's Lair.**_

"Chase and Jack we are going to be late if we don't hurry up" Wuya shouted at the two males.

"Yes, but how are we supposed to get out of here."

Jack approached Chase believing he is the smart kid that he isn't…

"Well, I knew this, and I modified one of my old machines, and made a jet for us."

Jack pressed a button on his watch, and a jet landed in Chase's Lair entrance.

"Well, at last you did something good in your life, Spicer." Chase said coldly while getting in the big jet.

"Yeah…well let's move or we will be late." Wuya proclaimed getting in too.

"Yeah…yeah…just move ok, I'm driving" Jack announced turning on the machine, and disappearing through the gray sky(if you don't remember, Chase's Lair sky is always gray, and…creepy…)

**At the Church**

"Ooooh…when will they arrive Kathy?" Helen said sitting in a wood chair in the small room.

"Don't know…but I hope and think it will be soon… DAMN THAT'S WHY I HATE THIS PLACE …IT'S TOO…" Kathy began

"Far away…BUT YEAH THIS DAMN PLACE IS TOO DIFFICULT TO FIND!!" Helen cried.

"Yeah…but well…let's calm down." Kathy sighed relaxing a bit.

"Yeah, nothing is happening…maybe they are just…" Helen began.

But before Helen could say something else, there was a knock at the door…And both girls looked at each other with excitement.

"Coming!!" they yelled running to the door

It was the father of the Church…

"My girls…your boyfriends have arrived"

"YEAH!!! LET'S GO TO SEE THEM!!!" they both squealed, but they where stopped by April.

"NO WAY YOU BOTH ARE STAYING IN THIS ROOM!! Don't you girls know it's of bad luck for the girlfriend and the boyfriend see each other before the weeding?"

"No…" both said in puzzled tones.

"Well…now you do, so I you'll stay here, so you both DON'T TRY TO ESCAPE, besides the wedding is in 15 more minutes."

"US, ESCAPE, nooo!" they said that in pure sarcasm.

"WHY IN THE HELL CAN'T I SEE MY GIRLFRIEND?" Mikey yelled, trying to understand things.

"It's because of a tradition, and…well a kinda…bad luck thingy you know" Leo said trying to calm down his brother.

"But well…Leo can you umm…see them for us…" Don said trying to get out and go to see Kathy.

"Well… maybe I can, but that's all…okay." Leo said, walking out of the room, leaving Raph alone with Don, and Mikey.

"Raph, can we…" Don said

"No…"Raph grouched sitting and reading a Ninjitsue book.

"Please.!!" Mikey begged.

"I think that you both are smart enough to know what NO means." Raph said a bit annoyed.

"Okay!...yeesh you are totally desperate man." Mikey smirked.

**With the Xiaolin Monks.**

"Dojo…Are you sure it's here?" Kimiko said a bit uncomfortable because of the dress.

"Yeah…the directions they wrote are specific, and I'm following exactly what it says…" Dojo said re-reading by the 10000th time the paper with the direction and instructions

"Okay…HEY LOOK OVER THERE!!" Kitty yelled as she saw a big church in the distance.

"I hadn't ever been in a wedding before…Kimiko, are these weddings fun, and why do I have to wear this most uncomfortable and funny clothes." Omi said interested, puzzled, and at the same time confused.

"Sometimes Omi, and you have to because it's a tuxedo, it is kinda necessary outfit for this occasions Omi." Kimiko said turning to see Omi with a smile.

"Man…we really need this take this kid out for a world-wide culture meeting…" Rai smirked.

"Rai…don't be so rude to Omi…it's not his fault to have been living his whole-entire life in the temple…It's totally normal." Kitty said angrily because of Rai's reaction.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes, "I'm just glad that those two friends of yours are finally getting married."

"And don't forget our two mutant friends," Omi said with a goofy smile.

"Ah, yes, those guys were made for each other," Rai said.

"Isn't that Katnappe?" Kimiko asked, squinting.

"Yup," Clay said, squinting as well.

"And she's waving to us," Dojo said, "Why the heck would she do that?"

"Maybe because she was invited to the wedding," Kitty smiled, "It was Kathy and Helen's idea."

"THEY INVITED THE HEYLIN SIDE AS WELL!" Omi bugged out.

"I guess," Clay shrugged. Dojo shook his head as they landed.

"I gotta stop eating those pizzas that Mikey makes," Dojo sighed. Everyone laughed and Rai helped Kitty off, Omi and Clay hopped off, and Alex helped Kimiko down.

"Kitty, we better get inside, remember," Kimiko took a hold of Kitty's hand and dragged her inside the church.

"DANG, come on, we gotta see Mikey and Don," Rai said.

_**With Chase, Jack, and Wuya**_

"Are we there yet?" Wuya asked.

"WE'LL GET THERE WHEN WE GET THERE, THAT WAS THE HUNDRETH TIME YOU FREAKIN' ASKED THAT QUESTION!" Chase glared at Wuya.

"So, you planning on wrecking that wedding?" Jack asked.

"No," Chase said, "they were meant to be, no matter how much I like Helen."

"So, you're not trying to steal the girl?" Jack asked surprised.

"Yes," Chase nodded, "No matter how much Michelangelo reminds me of Raimundo…and you combined, he is perfect for her…and more tolerable than either of you."

"Well, you still got Kitty," Wuya snickered. Chase sent Wuya a warning hiss, pulling out the puzzle box.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?" she asked in panic.

"I found it, now shut your yap," Jack laughed, "Ooo, we're here, and the Xiaolin losers are here too."

"Finally," Wuya said, "I can't wait to make Leonardo mine."

"Um…" Jack and Chase stared at Wuya.

"Did I say that out loud?" she covered her mouth, blushing.

"You always had this thing for good guys," Jack sighed, "that's just pitiful."

"At least I won't get mad when the best man makes his speech," Wuya laughed.

"Who's the best man?" he whimpered.

"Raphael," Chase stated, exiting the jet.

"That mutant turtle that Ashley likes," Jack said, inside he was bleeding…because he secretly kinda loved Katnappe.

"Yes, she said that they had an important announcement," Wuya nodded.

_**In the Church**_

"LEO!" Kathy cried, giving him a hug.

"Yeah, Kathy could let go," he found a way to get her to let go, making her pout.

"So, are they getting cold feet?" Helen sighed.

"No, actually the best man is there to keep them in there," Leo laughed.

"Raph is really good when it comes to force," Kathy and Helen laughed.

The sound of knocking caused the group to turn, and they smiled as Ashley, Kimiko, Kitty, and Wuya entered the room.

"Hey guys," Kathy couldn't help but smile.

"YOU TWO LOOK ABSOLUTELY GORGEOUS!" Kimiko and Kat jumped their friends, pulling them into a huge hug.

"Thanks you too," Kathy said, struggling to breathe.

"Ladies, the brides have to be alive," April and Leo panicked, trying to pry Kimiko and Kitty off the two.

"Oh, sorry," Kimiko giggled, "I'm just a little…"

"Over excited," Leo finished.

"Yeah," Kimiko nodded.

"Well, I got to get back to the grooms, and I hope…DANG YOU RAPH!" Leo rushed to the door, and pushed Mikey and Don out.

"I THOUGHT I SAID IT WAS BAD LUCK TO SEE THE GIRLFRIENDS BEFORE THE WEDDING!" he found himself shouting.

"He talked me into it," Mikey pointed at Don.

"Nah, I think you talked Don into it," Leo grouched, pushing his brothers to where they were supposed to be.

"Okay, so I talked Don into it…SO WHAT!" Mikey cried.

"What happened to Raph?" Leo asked.

"Umm…" Mikey began.

"OMI GET THE HECK OFFA ME!" Raph roared, trying to get the frightened little monk off of his head.

"Let me guess, Omi saw a squirrel," Leo shook his head.

"Yup," Mikey grinned.

"FIVE MINUTES TILL WEDDING TIME!"

"Crud," Don said, beginning to hyperventilate.

"Don, calm down," Leo sighed.

"Leo so many what if questions are running through my head," Don gulped, "what if she decides not to get married, what if she wants to have 6000 kids, what if…"

Leo covered his mouth, "Don you are usually the logical one in the group…why would Kathy ever want 6000 kids?"

"I don't know!" Don panicked.

"Hey guys, why is Don hyperventilating?" Rai asked waving a hand in front of his face.

"I don't know," Micco stood there, "but I have to start warming up my fingers."

"She plays the organ?" Clay asked.

"Yup," Mikey said.

"Aren't you nervous?" Alex asked.

"DUH!" Don shouted.

"My sons?" Master Splinter watched as Donatello took deep breathes her saw that his hands were sweating.

"He's ready," Leo said, pointing at Don.

_**With the brides**_

"Okay, I have blue whales in my stomach," Kathy said, biting her lip.

"Well…I HAVE BUTTERFLIES AND BLUE WHALES IN MINE!" Helen said, "but we have to get this over with."

"Yeah, you guys do," April smiled, "look this is your day, it has to be nerve racking…I know you're ready."

"Yeah," Kitty said, "I might be still waiting for the day I'll be walking down the aisle to Rai and Kimiko with Alex, but I know you're ready."

"Yeah," Ashley smiled a sincere smile, "I'm giving up evil ya know."

"You choose to tell us this now?" Wuya hissed.

"What, you'd do the same if the guy that you loved was good," Ashley couldn't help but have tears in her eyes.

"Who is it?" Kathy asked.

"You'll see," Ashley grinned.

"Ladies it is time to get into place."

"Okay, we can do this," Helen said, "right?"

"Just get into places," April said pulling all the girls out of the room, behind the closed doors.

Kathy and Helen met their fathers there, and they smiled at them.

"We are so proud of you," and then…the music began…

HAHAHAHA WE ARE SOOOO CRUEL!! Hope you enjoyedf the chapter hehehehehe

Jack: Hey!!! THE MANIACALLY LAUGH IS MINE!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH…cough cough cough (he's drowning)

Helen: Isn't anyone gonna help him?

All people backoff and whistle…

Kathy: I think no one will… well we hope you liked this chapter…please review..

Me: YEAH!!! SHE'S RIGHT review and this story will continue… hehehe.


	3. Crashing it or not?

**Disclaimer:** We don't own TMNT or XS, we only own ourselves, and the OC's that we created. Tehehehehe... ENJOY!!!

----------------------------------------------------------

The music began to echo through the entire church that was decorated with beautiful whitish-pearl bows and white flowers, thousands of red rose petals where scattered through the entire hall, that had a large red carpet, that continued until it reached the place where the boyfriends were waiting for, two beautiful brides that came through a hall with their fathers, two small girls carried their long dresses tail.

**_Kathy's Pov:_**

_OMGH!! I'M GETTING MARRIED!! With the sweetest guy in the ENTIRE UNIVERSE, But. OMGSH There he is. DONNIE!! He looks real nice in his tuxedo…the purple neck tie fits him perfectly!! Is it me, or are his legs shaking!? HOW CUTE!!!... I LOVE YOU DONNIE!!_

**_Helen's Pov:_**

_THIS IS AMAZING!! I'm marring the most AMAZING guy on Earth, and not only that!! HE LOVES ME!!! OMGH!! I'm still remembering the day we met. Aww…OMGH, THAT'S MY MIKEY!! He looks AWSOME!! But that's not why I love him, he is so nice…he always is so…kind and sweet when he's with me. HE IS ALWAYS IN AN AMAZING MOOD!! And is sometimes cute-funny…Hey, HE SMILED AT ME!! _

**_Don's Pov:_**

_Okay Donatello, you are getting married. Gosh, I hope that she loves me as much as I love her. What are you saying Donatello? She L-O-V-E-S YOU!! Here they come...I'm getting officially nervous, and I think I'm shaking. I hate when that happens. OHHH…She…She looks so beautiful. Wow! Love you too sweetie._

**_Mikey's Pov:_**

_Oh Yeah!! I'm getting married!! Poor Don his legs are shaking. Hahahaha. Holy Lord. IS THAT HELEN! Wow, she looks wonderful. I loved her since I saw her for the first time. I will never forget that…she is so nice to me…she cares about me, and cooks really tasty pizzas…yum. Oh Helen I love you so much... I smiled at her, and then I saw her smiling sweetly back._

All these thoughts filled both girls' mind when their fathers walked through the church's hall and then sits the gests were standing to receive them.

Some people who went were crying of happiness, and others only had got there to full-fill a compromise, but two people in particular didn't want the wedding to take place, that it would never happen, or maybe that a real mortal sickness happened to those men that where going to take THEIR girls hands. The girls that once were in their arms in their dreams, which once invaded their thoughts, and still invaded them.

**_Bradley_****_ Pov:_**

I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT KATHY IS MARRING THAT…THAT..KID!! When she could have me!! The hottest, smartest, and MOST WANTED guy. I loved her because all the girls in school would have loved to have a date with me. I could have EVERYGIRL I wanted, but she….she was different….she had something inside her that made her different from the others. But since she disappeared with that other girl she came home with THAT GUY. THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE MY PLACE; I'M THE ONE WHO HAS TO BE THERE!! I have to stop this wedding. NO MATTER WHAT!!

**_Chase's Pov:_**

I can't even watch. SHE COULD HAVE CHOSEN ME!! I'm the Prince of Darkness!! I'm handsome!!!... I have a HUGE palace. Every time I went to the streets for a walk a lot of girls that passed by, and waved to me, and I heard some embarrassed giggles and they smiled to me, but when I first saw her…with that curled hair…those maple-brown eyes. I knew she had to be mine .Why? Why that stupid little kid, when she could have ME CHASE YOUNG! I can't stay like this…she HAS to be mine. She WILL be mine. At any cost…

**_No One's Pov:_**

Both girls' parents seemed proud, and when they got in the front, after Donatello, and Michelangelo took their girlfriends' arm, both parents walked to the left side, where the girls' mothers sat, and talked about how beautiful the girl's looked, and how beautiful everything was. It was perfect, and then it began.

"Dear brothers and sisters, we are here to join in saint matrimony these two happy and young couples that want to join their lives for the eternity." The father began; he was one of those short, white haired, and old, but kind of funny fathers that married.

**_Chase Pov:_**

_FOR ALL THE ETERNITY!! No, this needs to be stopped._

But Wuya saw how tense Chase was, and with an evil smile laughed low, and said.

"So, is Chasei worried that his dream girl is getting married with another guy." She said making a fake-sad-puppy eyes, and then laughed of Chase.

Chase was about to take out the magical box when she said.

"Oh there is my future brother-in-law, the best man." Chase just looked at her with a wtf glare. She just gasped and said.

"Okay officially I have to stop saying my thoughts out loud."

**_With Kimiko, Ashley (Katnappe), and the other Xiaolin Monks._**

"OMGH, Kimiko there he is. He looks so nice in his tuxedo…look at him…he is so…" But before Ashley could finish, Kimiko told her.

"I know, I know." said Kimiko a bit freaked out.

"Shhh...He is going to do his speech. I wonder what he will say." Kitty said to both girls.

"Don't know, but maybe something amazing." Ashley said two hearts in her eyes.

"There she goes again." Kimiko said but now laughing a bit.

"Teehee I know, hey…do you remember when we did that that every time they passed we giggled."

"Yeah I remember is like if it had happen yesterday…he was so nice." Both girls continued chatting about when they both met Alex, and Raimundo.

"Hey Alex," Raimundo whispered to Alex ear.

"What?" Alex answered

"Do you know about what the hell are they talking about??..."Raimundo said puzzled.

"No, and what makes you think I understand?" Alex said with a frown.

"Dunno, maybe 'cause you are French."

"So."

"So? French dudes are supposed to understand them."

"Ohhh…well no I don't know what they are talking about."

"Damn. I hate when they talk like that I don't understand even a word they're saying."

"Me, too."

"Girls…who understands them?" Raimundo finished because Raphael began his speech

"Dear friends, family, brothers, sisters, etcetera. I'm here to announce you the good news…my little brothers are FINALLY getting married. I think you guys took your time huh." Everyone laugh a bit, even Mikey, Helen, Don, and Kathy laughed. Raph was obviously joking.

"Well sincerely I'm glad that you guys are marrying them. I hope that you take care of them, because as Master Splinter here present, once said….we must take care of the things that are most precious for us honor, life, and family. At this moment, you must know that they are now not your family, but something more important, with the excuse of Master Splinter, but they are your teammates, and teammates that will never abandon you, and you can't do that to them, because they will never be able to betray you, because they feel something more strong for you both that the most biggest force in the world….love. Take good care of them, and you too hope you both are happy forever. Congratulations" Said Raph finishing his speech. Some people cried, others whistled, and others applauded. Master Splinter smiled softly at him, and Raph came down happy, and proud of his brothers, and himself obviously.

"Well thanks to Raphael for these words of thought. Well, now if there is anyone who say that these young couples must not join their lives for all eternity, you must speak now or forever hold your peace."

These words echoed through the entire church, but for two special people...were like bells ringing in their thoughts. They wanted to say it…

Chase was about to stand up when Wuya glared at him, "Don't do it…if you truly loved her then you would want to see her happy."

"Is that a challenge Wuya?" Chase glared, grabbing the puzzle box.

"Chase, I gave up my evil ways the moment I met Leonardo," Wuya whispered, "but you shouldn't be this blind to see that she is really happy." Chase could here the same thing being whispered in another pew, and he couldn't help but shake his head.

He stood up any way, along with another young man, "WE OBJECT!"

They soon found themselves being pulled into another room, and sitting there with the preacher.

"What are your issues with this wedding?" he asked.

"I love Helen," Chase stood up, his face dark.

"I mean, issues legally," the old man shook his head.

"What? I didn't know the reasons had to be legal in order for that to happen," the other young man stood up.

"And you are?" Chase asked.

"My name is Bradley," he said, "and I've loved Kathy since we were in the fifth grade."

"Look," the preacher shook his head, "if you want to stop this wedding out of love, then you can't do it. If they were siblings then I could stop it, but I know they aren't. I'm afraid that you will have to be sitting with guards during the rest of the wedding."

"But…" Chase began.

"I'm sorry Mr. Young, but Prince of Darkness or not, this wedding is going to happen," the preacher said, exiting the room.


End file.
